


Oh Well Oh Well

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied future Broly/Raditz, M/M, Past vegebul, Ride off into the sunset, Romance, Rumune, Silly, Sweet, all of the gay, friends - Freeform, frustrated veggie, im sorrry T-T, kakavege, my attempt at a slow burn, no homophobia here, past gochi, sap, universe 6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Vegeta and Goku both have realized that they like each other. Is there any hope for these two idiots to get together?





	1. Take me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta admits his feelings about Goku to Bulma, but he’s too embarrassed to spell it out to the other Saiyan himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting on my phone since June.

Vegeta threw himself down at the table. With a frustrated sigh he began to eat the food off the plate Bulma passed to him. He angrily chewed into a piece of meat.   
  
Sparing with Goku always left him on edge. The dynamic had changed drastically for Vegeta once Goku and his wife had separated.  
  
Bulma watched him with knowing eyes. She handed him another plate.  
  
“Have you ever considered talking to him about it?”  
  
After the Majin mess she had finally dragged a confession out of the disgruntled Prince and to his clear disapproval had been badgering him about it ever since.  
  
“What’s the point, he clearly doesn’t feel the same.”  
  
“The only thing ‘clear’ here is that you both care deeply about each other.”  
  
Vegeta grunted as he continued to eat.  
  
“You told me he refused to throw the spirit bomb because you were in the way. Even though he was risking his family, his friends, and the whole universe? That kind of sounds like a big deal to me. Also don’t think I didn’t see when you caught him at my birthday party. I saw how you two were clinging to each other.”  
  
Bulma seemed smug at her deduction.  
  
“Why isn’t he responding to my advances? He doesn’t even seem to notice.”  
  
Bulma thought about that one. Her eyes lit up with understanding but then she frowned.  
  
“Oh no.” She held her head in her hands, shaking it frantically.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“This is all my fault!” She cried lowering her hands.  
  
“Spit it out woman!” Vegeta seethed.  
  
“How much do you know about Goku’s upbringing?”  
  
“Not that much. I know he ran around with you lot going on magical friendship adventures for the Dragon Balls.” He couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
“Well when he landed on Earth he was found by the man who adopted him, but died.”  
  
“I think I know that story, he killed him on accident in his Ozaru form.”  
  
“Yes but that’s not the point.” Bulma cut him off.  
  
“Well what is the point then?”  
  
“God you’re so impatient. The point is when I found him he had been completely living on his own for years and never met a girl before. He didn’t even know the difference, he kept grabbing people’s crotches to tell who was male and who was female.”  
  
She gulped.  
  
“We, I explained a lot of how things work. So did Master Roshi.”  
  
She hung her head in shame.  
  
Vegeta looked around and thought for a moment.  
  
“He doesn’t know men can like other men, is that what you are saying?”  
  
“He could be head over heels in love with you, probably is and have no idea what it means.”  
  
Vegeta continued to eat, lost in thought.  
  
When he finished he pushed his plates away.  
  
“I can’t tell him. All of it, it’s embarrassing. It’s too much.”  
  
“I’ll think of something Vegeta.”  
  
-  
  
Bulma considered her options.  
  
‘The things I do for that grump.’  
  
She smiled despite herself. Things just never fully clicked for her and Vegeta, and now she knew why. His love for Goku had always been in the way. She was happy to know that it had nothing do with her, and she was forever grateful that their very short fling had resulted in Trunks.  
  
Bulma decided on a subtle approach.  
  
-  
  
Bulma handed Goku a huge pile of snacks and snuggled into the couch next to him.  
  
“Thanks for coming to watch a movie with me Goku.” Bulma hugged his arm.  
  
“Sure thing Bulma. I was a little surprised at your invite but I don’t mind spending time with you.”  
  
“Aww well you spend so much time with Vegeta. You were gone for so long, and I wanted some of your attention too.”  
  
They both smiled. Bulma put the movie on and took the popcorn from him.  
  
After the movie finished Bulma noticed that Goku was uncharacteristically lost in thought. She was actually surprised he stayed awake for the whole thing.  
  
“Did you enjoy the movie Goku?”  
  
“Kinda. I’m actually confused about something.”  
  
Bulma had a good idea of what but chose to play dumb.  
  
“What would that be?”  
  
Goku twiddled his thumbs and blushed.  
  
“It’s okay Goku, you can always talk to me about anything.”  
  
“Okay well those two characters, they seemed to be together?”

Bulma nodded.  
  
“But I didn’t know two men could be together. I thought it had to be a man and a woman. Like me and Chi Chi or you and Vegeta.”  
  
Bulma laughed at the comparison.  
  
“Goku you know Vegeta and I aren’t together like that right?”  
  
“You’re not? But you had a baby together! I thought you had to be together to do that!” Goku cried.  
  
Bulma face palmed.  
  
‘This is going to be harder than I thought.’  
  
“No Goku, you don’t have to be a couple to make a baby. Men can be with men and women can be with women if they want.”  
  
“Oh wow, I didn’t know. Hey does Vegeta know about this?”  
  
Bulma forced herself to hide a knowing smile.  
  
“Why is that the first thing you thought of?”  
  
“Oh, uh, huh?” Goku scratched his head. “I don’t know, cause he’s my friend and he’s a guy...” Goku trailed off.  
  
“Well don’t you want to know if Krillin or Tien know about this stuff too?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. Do they?”  
  
“Yes silly. Apparently everyone knows but you.”  
  
She got up and left Goku alone with his thoughts.  
  
When she returned he hadn’t moved and he still looked very confused.  
  
“How’s it going in here?”  
  
“Uh Bulma?”  
  
“What is it Goku?”  
  
He blushed and scratched his cheek.  
  
“You said I could talk to you about anything right?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Well I just still don’t get it. How can men be together?”  
  
Bulma fell down.  
  
‘Guess I still have to give him the talk about the birds and the bees all these years later.’  
  
When she finished Goku left a slightly confused, but well informed man.

She went to find Vegeta. He was in his gravity room and was agitated until she explained why she was interrupting him.  
  
“It was awkward but he should have an understanding. Give him some time and he might even come to you.”  
  
They both smiled at each other.  
  


  
It was strange. Goku kept interrupting their spar to ask questions about him. Mundane questions even.   
  
Vegeta went to kick him across the chest. Goku caught it and held it.   
  
"Hey Geta do you like to swim?"  
  
"Not particularly Kakarot." He growled as he pulled his leg out of his grip.  
  
And so it went. Vegeta was baffled by the whole experience. He relayed it back to Bulma when he arrived home that evening.  
  
"He was more focused on these asinine questions then our fight." He huffed out. "The fool now knows practically everything about me from my favorite color to my shoe size!  
  
Bulma smiled so wide it was concerning to Vegeta and made him step back. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Her entire reaction was intriguing enough to break through his frustration.   
  
"What is it Woman?"  
  
"He's trying to get to know you! That's so sweet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm sure it's different for Saiyans but here on earth when you are interested in someone you get to know them first."  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Let me guess, on Planet Vegeta you showed interest by fighting each other and then going at it?"  
  
"That's not entirely inaccurate." Vegeta said indignantly.   
  
"Well you guys have done that a hundred times over now. Why don't we try it the Earth way?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
-  
  
"You can't be serious." He frowned.  
  
"Of course I'm serious. This is perfect."

"How did you even get him to agree with this?"  
  
"He didn't have any problems. He said he loves to spend time with you. He's excited even."  
  
"Hng."  
  
“Okay now let’s talk. You guys are going to go to dinner. I’ve given them a heads up so there will be plenty of food, but I want you guys to actually talk and have a conversation so I booked a private table. It might be a bit much for Goku so try to be understanding from the get go.”

Vegeta rubbed his temples.

“I also helped Goku pick out an outfit he didn’t hate so you may consider dressing up a little your self.”

“This is not sounding like a friendly outing at all.”

She giggled.

“But that’s exactly what it is dear.”

-

They kept having this argument.

"It's a date." He frowned down at his outfit as he spoke.  
  
"It's not a date." She argued.  
  
"Goddamn it Woman, it is a date!"  
  
"Vegeta, calm down. I promise you Goku does not know what a date is. It's just the two of you spending time together while not punching each other in the face. If you want to label it as anything you could call it a friend date." She giggled.   
  
Vegeta blushed and couldn't keep eye contact.   
  
"Now hurry up and get ready because he's going to be here any minute to pick you up."  
  
Vegeta blushed further and she laughed hysterically as she sprinted out of the room.   
  
-  
  
Vegeta was nervous. He didn't like to associate words like that with himself. He was a proud warrior who feared nothing - including death. Yet somehow when it came to the gentle Saiyan who was raised on Earth he was down right anxious. He ordered a drink with dinner to help calm his nerves, but even the small amount of alcohol seemed to be putting him more on edge.   
  
He hadn't know what to talk about, so he let Goku steer the conversation. That turned out to be a poor idea, the subject chosen made his mood turn even more sour.  
  
"So Piccolo?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Yamcha, Oolong and Tien too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
It was disheartening to find out he was just another reformed villain in a long line fighting for this man's attention. The conversation died down for awhile, the silence becoming more and more awkward.   
  
"Why don't you tell me more about Planet Vegeta?"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well I basically know nothing, so whatever you feel like telling me works." He smiled his big goofy lopsided grin and Vegeta swore his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Alright then Kakarot. Honestly I don't remember very much after all these years. I was quite young when Freiza destroyed it."  
  
"Oh. Well um if it were still around today what would you be up to? Would you be King now?"  
  
Vegeta knew Goku meant no harm by those words but they hit him harder than any punch ever could.   
  
'My father, my throne, my race....'  
  
Vegeta did his best to choke out an answer.  
  
"Yes, I would likely be king now. Training my son, the prince, in his duties."  
  
"That's pretty awesome. Would we have been friends?"  
  
Vegeta barked out a cruel laugh. The evening finally getting to him  
  
"No Kakarot, even if you had succeeded in your mission on Earth with our class differences it's unlikely we would have ever met for any reason. Let alone been friends.”  
  
"Oh." Goku's fell a little. Vegeta was agitated. His question brought up a lot of memories and feelings he didn’t want to be experiencing right now.

“You would be lucky to lick the dirt off my boots.”  
  
He felt a twinge of guilt after remembering saying something similiar once to Guldo. Why had he said that?

Goku’s face fell even further but their food came and interrupted whatever thoughts he was having.

They ate in silence, but both enjoyed their meal. It seemed to lift Goku’s spirit because as they waited for dessert Goku started asking him questions again. Oblivious once again to Vegeta’s extreme discomfort.

“So Bulma said you guys aren’t together, but I thought you were.” Goku tilted his head to the side.

Vegeta grunted in response. His patience long gone.

Their chocolate cake came and it was decorated with a hastily hand drawn heart. Both Saiyans blushed.

“I hope both you gentlemen enjoyed your meal and the accommodations we made for your ‘special’ gathering.” He left and Vegeta was struck speechless.

“Uh Vegeta?”

Vegeta looked over at Goku who was blushing and looked confused.

“This isn’t a date is it?” He scratched the back of his neck.

“What the hell Kakarot? No this is not a date!”

“Yeesh you don’t have to yell at me about it. The cake and the waiter made it seem like...” He trailed off.

Vegeta snapped.

“You honestly thought I would want to go on a date with a simpleton like you?” Vegeta powered up to Super and his face twisted in rage. Too many things had caught up to him at once.

“Not even in your wildest dreams Kakarot.” Before Goku could respond in anyway Vegeta stormed out of the room flustered. He left a scorch mark on the walls from his energy and felt dishes vibrating.

Vegeta raised his energy and flew back to Capsule Corp. He went straight to the Gravity Room and began to pour out his frustrations until he was too exhausted to continue.

-

“_Vegeta! Stop. Why?” Bulma was literally chasing after him. He continued to run away._

_“Just drop it.” He called back, and in his distraction he realized she had managed to corner him. He hissed._

_“Vegeta please. You almost killed me, I have a right to know what happened.” She was crying but ignored her tears._

_He sighed in defeat and began to explain the events that started at the Tournament. Bulma listened intently not saying anything until he finished._

_“Wow Vegeta. You guys really fused?”_

_Vegeta grimaced._

_“Vegeta I got to be really honest with you. It sounds like you have feelings for Goku.”_

_Vegeta scoffed. “That’s preposterous.” He crosses him arms._

_“You’ve always been obsessed with him but that really takes the cake.”_

_Vegeta furrowed his brow in distain._

_“I would never love that clown.” He growled._

_“Vegeta he’s practically your only reason for living.”_

_“Tch. Vegeta looked down at the ground._

_“Whether you admit it to yourself or not. Just think about it okay?” She left him alone with his thoughts._

_‘Kakarot?’ He thought over how utterly betrayed he felt when Goku left before their match. ‘That was because I wanted to fight him again and prove I was the best. No other reason whatsoever.’_

Vegeta was pulled out of his dream when his phone vibrated beside him. He didn’t know what time it was but the Caller ID showed that it was Kakarot calling.

Tired and out of it he answered it.

“What do you want Kakarot?” He growled.

“Woah I’m sorry. I’m not sure if I have the right number.” An unknown male voice spoke. Vegeta pulled his phone back to check the Caller ID again. When he moved the phone back to his ear he could hear the voice talking like he moved the phone away.

“He answered the phone and said Kakarot. Oh that’s you. Honestly honey I think you could do so much better, he doesn’t sound very nice.”

“Excuse me.” Vegeta barked into the phone. “Who are you and why are you calling me from Kakarot’s phone?”

“I’m the bartender working at Bos Taurus. Goku here has had too much to drink and I called the emergency contact in his phone. This is Vegeta correct?”

“Kakarot doesn’t drink.” Vegeta said flatly.

“Not Vegeta!” He heard Goku cry in the background. “He hates me.”

“Did you two have a fight or something? He seems pretty upset that I called you but then why are you his emergency contact?”

Vegeta groaned. “Because a certain friend of his thought she was being funny.”

He wiped his face.

“I’ll be there shortly.”

He maneuvered through the restaurant following Goku’s energy signal. He noticed it seemed to be empty. When he found him Vegeta was floored at the sight. Goku was leaning over bar, face fully resting on the counter. His shoulders were slumped and he had a look of absolute anguish on his face. He came up on the side of him.

“Kakarot what happened to you?”

“Hey Vegeta.” He said softly and didn’t move.

He sat down next to him.

“I thought you didn’t drink.”

“I think that’s my fault.” Vegeta recognized the voice. He turned to see the bartender cleaning glasses.

“He seemed really down so I invited him to sit over here so he wouldn’t be lonely and offered him a drink. He said he didn’t care what so I gave him the special. It wasn’t until after he had a few we both figured out he didn’t know I was giving him alcohol and I didn’t know that he wouldn’t know.”

“He failed to notice the taste?”

“It’s really sweet.”

Vegeta decided to drop it and turned his attention back to Goku.

“Come on Kakarot, let’s get you out of here.”

“Geta?” Goku whined.

“Yes Kakarot it’s me.”

“No you’re mad at me.”

“I will be mad at you if you don’t get a move on.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. Goku got the point and tried to stand up. He immediately lost his balance and started to fall. Vegeta caught him and balanced him, sliding an arm around him for support.  
  
Vegeta tried to hand the bartender Bulma’s credit card from earlier.

“Oh no, it’s on the house.”

“Please take it, she won’t even notice and I’m still pissed at her for putting me in his phone.”

He tried to help fly Kakarot home but he was being too difficult. With a huge sigh he resigned to just getting back to Capsule Corp. With the grace of herd of elephants he managed to get him situated in the room next to his. Goku was still upset.

“I’m sorry you had to help me Geta.”

“It’s alright Kakarot just go to bed.”

“Geta?”

“Yes?”

“We’re friends right.”

Vegeta was surprised.

“Yes Kakarot.” He closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just picture Bulma putting on Rent or some shit for Goku.


	2. Wrecking Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of their failed ‘friend date’, Vegeta and Goku are invited to a rematch versus Universe 6, this time in the form of Bowling. Will Vegeta remain angry and distant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soda scene was the original inspiration for the entire story 🥰🥰

Bulma was surprised when Goku sat down next to her and joined her for breakfast. He was still in his outfit she picked out for him for his 'friend date'. She would have teased him about staying over if it wasn't for the haunted look on his face.  
  
"Good morning Goku, I didn't know you were here."  
  
His face picked up a little.  
  
"Hey Bulma."  
  
"So how'd it go last night?"  
  
Goku's face fell again.  
  
"Um not very well." He starting pressing patterns into the table with his finger.   
  
Bulma frowned. She waited for him to elaborate but he never did.   
  
"Goku, honey what happened?"  
  
"Vegeta got really mad and stormed out on me after dinner. I don't know what happened after that, and then I woke up here."  
  
Bulma frowned further.   
  
"What do you mean he stormed out on you?"  
  
"Uh he got really mad, turned Super and was gone faster than I knew what happened."  
  
"Okay... what happened before that."  
  
Goku's face completely caved in on itself and he tried to make himself look at small as possible. Bulma went from concerned to alarmed.   
  
"It's okay Goku, you can tell me."  
  
"Well I feel silly now, but since Chi Chi and I aren't together and you and Vegeta aren't together.... and guys can like guys - I was kinda hoping...." He trailed off and Bulma was really confused now. It sounded like Goku wanted to be with Vegeta, and she knew for a fact Vegeta wanted to be with Goku so what on earth could have happened?  
  
Bulma noticed the blush on Goku's face.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well I sort of asked if we were on a date and he went off on me. He was really mean, meaner than he has been in a long time."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
  
"No Bulma, you didn't hear him. It was silly of me to even think about Vegeta like that.”  
  
Goku started on breakfast and refused to say anything else. Bulma picked up both their plates and rinsed them off in he sink.  
  
'I'm going to kill him.'  
  
-  
  
Vegeta heard banging on the Gravity Room which interrupted his training.   
  
"Vegeta get your emotionally stunted ass out here this instant!" She screamed at him. He flinched.   
  
'And here it is.'  
  
He turned off the gravity allowing the door to open. Bulma was on him in seconds.  
  
"What did you do?" She poked him in the chest, hard.  
  
"What are you on about Woman?" He rubbed his chest.  
  
"Goku, what did you say to him last night?"  
  
Vegeta growled. "That's none of your business."  
  
"Why did he stay the night then? He said he doesn't remember how he got here."  
  
Vegeta blushed.   
  
"That is not of your business. Just drop it."  
  
Bulma threw her hands in the air.  
  
"That's it, i'm done helping you. You can figure this out on your own!" She stomped out of the Gravity Room.   
  
Vegeta let out a startled croak before he could stop himself.  
  
'Fine by me, I have not enjoyed your help at all this whole time.'  
  
He trudged inside toward Goku. He found him looking very pale and picking at his food.  
  
"Kakarot, Bulma said you don't remember how you got here last night is that true?"  
  
Goku nodded without making eye contact.  
  
"Apparently you unknowingly drank half the bar and I had to come get you. You wouldn't cooperate enough for me to take you home so we ended up here. Don't you dare do something like that again because I will not be so considerate of you next time."  
  
He high tailed it out of there with out waiting for a response. He returned to the Gravity Room and lost himself in his movements under the high gravity.   
  
-  
  
"_Woman, I've been thinking about what you said."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in confusion. He had barged into her lab without announcing himself first.  
  
"About Kakarot. Maybe when I was under the influence of Bobbidi it brought certain things to the surface that I had been trying to avoid."  
  
Bulma nodded enthusiastically. "Go on Vegeta."  
  
"But what good does that do? He's a married man who just came back to life after being dead for seven years. I doubt his wife is going to let him out of her sight anytime soon."  
  
Bulma's smiled widened mischievously.   
  
"Am I wrong?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You'll see soon enough."   
  
Vegeta walked out of the lab frowning.   
_  
-  
  
Months passed painstakingly slow. Vegeta didn't want to admit it to himself, but he missed Goku. They had been spending quite a bit of time together since he came back before the disastrous 'date'. He trained harder than he had before, putting all his energy into it. His attitude had turned so sour that everyone left him alone and gave him a wide berth. He even started eating his meals alone in his room. So he was startled when there was a knock on his door one evening. He knew without opening the door who it was and tried to ignore her.  
  
"Vegeta open the door."  
  
“Hmph.”  
  
He cracked the door open.  
  
"What do you want?" He barked out.  
  
"Whis called. Champa and Beerus want a rematch from the baseball game. They want to do bowling this time."  
  
She paused and waited for Vegeta to respond. He didn't.  
  
"Beerus said he wants you to be on our team this time."  
  
He said nothing still.  
  
"And I just wanted to give you a heads up because obviously Goku will be there."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"It's in two days."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He slammed the door in her face.  
  
-

Whis and Vados had constructed an open bowling alley out in the desert.

Universe 7’s team consisted of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan.

Universe 6 had Cabba, Botomo, Auta Magetta, and Champa himself.

Vegeta took his time picking a ball. Whis had explained the rules, but he still didn’t really get the appeal. He loathed the matching outfits, but the shoes especially were pissing him off. Actually if Vegeta was being honest with himself it would be a particular man’s presence that was bothering him.

“Don’t worry Master today I’ll make you proud.”

Vegeta hadn’t even been listening to Cabba this whole time. He couldn’t focus on anything he was too pent up.  
  
His annoyance went out the window when Goku came to talk to him.

“Hey Vegeta!”

“Kakarot.” Vegeta nodded.

“It’s too bad we have to be on the same team this time.”

“Why’s that?”

“I would crush you!” He elbowed Vegeta’s shoulder playfully.

“Oh you wish Kakarot. I would defeat you at this just as I will always defeat you at anything!”

Goku chuckled.

Whis called them over to start.

Goku went first. He threw his ball too hard and it fell into the gutter about half way down the lane. With some coaching from Whis, he managed to knock down half the pins on the left side.

Cabba did not fair much better on his turn, only knocking down one on his second try.

Vegeta smirked. Step back amateurs. Vegeta threw his bowling ball directly at the pins with out it touching the ground.

“Great job Vegeta!” Beerus called out.

Whis smacked his forehead.

“No Vegeta, it had to roll. I’m resetting the score - try again.”

Vegeta scowled but did as he was told.

His ball flew into the gutter immediately.

Vegeta powered up to blue in frustration but was shocked back to base form when a warm hand landed on his shoulder.

He looked over and up to stare into Goku’s face.

“It’s ok Vegeta, you can try again your next turn.”

Vegeta nodded, eyes still wide in surprise.

Goku’s hand lingered a second longer, before he removed it and they sat back down.

Piccolo and Gohan both got strikes much to the surprise of everyone, but no one Universe’s 6 team knocked down a single pin, much to Champa’s disappointment.

“This thing is rigged!”

“Calm down My Lord.” Vados came over with her staff.

Goku walked over to ask Gohan his strategy before his next turn.

“It’s all in the trajectory Dad.” He showed him his stance and the follow through.

Goku concentrated very hard his turn and ended up getting a spare.

Cabba had both his turns end with his ball in the gutter.

Vegeta smirked and applied Gohan’s advice he heard given to Goku and got a strike. Vegeta was so excited he had finally done it that he high fived Goku on the way back to his seat.

Universe 7 won by a land slide, no one other than Cabba knocked down a single pin.

Whis and Vados agreed to an exhibition rematch where they pulled up the bumpers. Universe 6 seemed much more relaxed when it was time to eat afterward. They all arrived at Capsule Corp and dug into the huge feast Bulma had prepared for them.

Vegeta ate his plate standing up near the balcony. The sun was setting and Vegeta was appreciating the view. Goku walked over to join him.

“Nice game today Vegeta.” Goku beamed at Vegeta and Vegeta much to his horror felt his knees buckle a little.

Did you see the final score Kakarot? It looks like I won.” Vegeta chuckled.

“What are you talking about? Gohan won.”

“He may have won over all, but I had more points than you.”

“Yeah well my son won, and his victory is an extension of me, so in reality I actually beat you.” He stuck out his tongue.

“Oh come off it.” He playfully shoved him. Goku returned the favor and soon they were chasing each other around like children. Vegeta was screaming at him and Goku was just giggling the whole time.

“Would you two knock it off!” Beerus screamed at them. Goku stopped dead in his tracks and Vegeta ran into him.

“Oof.”

“Sorry Lord Beerus.” They both bowed.

Beerus grumbled but returned to eating.

Goku smiled at Vegeta, and gestured for him to sit with him. Vegeta caught Bulma staring at them with a funny look but ignored it. He couldn’t remember why he had been mad at Goku so he chose to let it go.

Without a word of explanation their usual sparing picked back up. Occasionally while resting Goku would ask him a personal question, but almost everything else went back to normal.

One thing that did change was Goku always invited him to do something else afterwards. At first Vegeta had wanted to decline, remembering their ‘not date’ fiasco. The sad look on Goku’s face the first time he turned him down changed his mind.

So him and Goku went on these little outings about once a week. They had gone to the beach, the zoo, roller skating, the movies, whatever Goku suggested Vegeta would agree to it.

On one occasion they had decided to just go for a walk through a street festival. Vegeta didn’t know what it was for, but enjoyed their time together none the less.

Goku returned with two bottles of unknown contents. He handed one to Vegeta.

“I got us each a soda. Let me show you how to open it.”

“I know how to open a soda Kakarot!”

Vegeta twisted off the top of the glass bottle entirely.

“No Vegeta you ruined it! Hold on I’ll get you another.”

Vegeta turned the bottle in his hand to examine it better. It did look foreign to him.

Goku came back with a couple more in tow.

“Let me show you.”

He watched in awe as Goku fiddled with the the lid. He pressed down with his palm and Vegeta jumped as he was startled by the loud noise.

“Kakarot!” He screamed as he reached out and held onto the other man’s arm.

“It’s okay Vegeta, it’s just the marble.” He handed Vegeta the open drink. He examined it closely.

He jumped again when another loud noise rang out, but held his tongue. They both sipped on their sodas.

“It’s delicious Kakarot.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

When Vegeta finished his he kept looking toward the marble inside. He held the bottle upside down, but it kept getting stuck in the hole.

“Kakarot how do you get the marble out?”

“Huh?” Goku looked over from his drink to watch Vegeta. “Oh, you don’t.” Goku grinned.

Vegeta frowned. “What do you mean you don’t? There has to be a way.”

“Nope. Many have tried though.”

“Whatever I’m getting it out.”

“Whatever you say Vegeta.” Goku laughed.

Time went on, Vegeta immensely enjoyed all the time they spent together. He noticed weird looks from their friends but ignored them. The Tournament of Power came and went, everything worked out fine and nothing really changed between the two. Vegeta was reconsidering bringing his feelings back up when something stopped him.

Frieza came back to earth with another Saiyan and that changed something in Goku. After they fused again, Vegeta began to pull back into his shell. Goku seemed to hardly notice though, he started spending an awful lot of time with Broly.

‘They’re just friends. They only spar.’ Vegeta kept trying to repeat to himself. He didn’t understand this strange feeling the two Saiyans being together made him feel.

“It sounds like you’re jealous Vegeta.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Woman.”

“Look Vegeta, dispite how you feel about him you have only ever showed Goku that you are friends and nothing more. If anything were going on between him and Broly it wouldn’t be wrong on Goku’s part.” Vegeta scowled at that.

Bulma patted him on the chest.

“But I don’t think that’s what is happening.”

“You don’t?” Vegeta cocked his head.

“No sweetie, I think he is enjoying being around another Saiyan. He asked Broly to call him Kakarot right?”

“That’s what he told me.”

“I think him and Broly have a lot in common, they are both Saiyan but raised otherwise.”

Vegeta considered this. ‘I am always asking him to embrace his Saiyan heritage.’ Vegeta thought further.

“Woman, lend me the Dragon Radar. If he wishes to be around more Saiyans, that can be arranged.”

Bulma smirked as she left to find the Radar.


	3. Yes or Yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta brought back some Saiyans but mostly just shenanigans ensue because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back bisshes and this story is now complete. I hope you enjoy- especially the show and tell with Whis.

Vegeta had not thought this through. Now he was playing host to two very annoying Saiyans he thought he would never see again. They didn’t seem too taken with him anymore either. It took him going Super just to hold their attention long enough to explain why he brought them back and what he expected of them. The very worst thing though was this his old angry facade wasn’t fooling anyone. He struggled trying to maintain a brisk demeanor in front of them, and not disappointing his family.

The real test was now interacting with Beerus, who was not making anything easy for him. He had barely filled his old comrades in before Whis and Beerus popped in hoping for lunch. Vegeta had not even let Goku in on his gift yet.

“Vegeta what’s with the cat and the fruitcake?” Nappa asked after Bulma left to arrange for food.

“Watch it Mortal!” Beerus growled.

“Oh my!” Giggled Whis.

“Mortal?” Radditz and Nappa asked simultaneously.

“Vegeta control your mongrel or I’ll take it out of your hide, you hear me?”

“Yes Lord Beerus!” Vegeta bowed.

Nappa and Radditz sniggered.

“Shut up you two!”

“What’s going on here Vegeta?” Whis asked, genuinely curious. When they arrived Vegeta explained they were old companions of his he had recently brought back to life. “Why the sudden urge for a reunion?”

Vegeta didn’t get a chance to answer because everyone’s attention was drawn to a loud voice yelling from the other side of the room.

“Yo!” Goku called. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Radditz and Nappa standing next to Vegeta.

“Kakarot!” Radditz called, gasping loudly in obvious surprise.

“What’s he doing here?” Nappa called out as loudly.

“Uh hey guys.” Goku waved awkwardly. “Long time no see?” A large bead of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Nappa crouched as if to attack but Vegeta stepped in front of him.

“Kakarot what are you doing here?”

“Huh? Oh I sensed Whis and Beerus arrive so I wanted to say hi. I didn’t know you’d have, uh, house guests. Sorry about that.”

“Vegeta why is he being so familiar with you?” Nappa looked between the two repeatedly. “Last I saw you two were about to fight to the death.”

“At lot has changed since then Nappa. Come- I’ll explain but let’s move our party to the balcony.”

Vegeta tried to explain everything that had happened but he kept getting interrupted by everyone.

“I might be of assistance Vegeta.” Whis spoke over the endless questions the new Saiyans kept asking.

Whis tapped his staff and an image projected in front of them. They all watched as Goku and Vegeta battled for the first time.

There were gasps and murmurs but Vegeta was enthralled. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Goku’s younger form. His determination to defeat him. It had truly been a glorious battle and the start of Vegeta’s new life.

After that Whis showed scenes from them fighting together on Namek. Much to his embarrassment Whis showed his death at Frieza’s hand.

His attention was pulled back when he realized to his horror that Whis was narrating.

“And then our dear Prince pleaded with him as tears ran unchecked down his face to defeat Freiza as the last Saiyan.”

Vegeta looked away from the image. Everyone else had their eyes glued to it.

“Distraught by Vegeta’s dying words, an anger was awoken in Goku, a sense of Saiyan pride he had never felt before. It burst through him suddenly, causing him to blow up a near by boulder. He used the debris to create a grave for the fallen Saiyan Prince.”

Vegeta rolled is eyes but Goku and Bulma were both sniffling.

“Wow Vegeta if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re pretty attached to Kakarot.” Raditz and Nappa both snickered.

Vegeta fumed ready to scream about how untrue that was until he caught the hopeful look on Goku’s face. He was tired of crushing his happiness.

Instead Vegeta let out a tsk and looked away. He blushed but was saved from discovery by Whis who continued showing scenes from their history together.

Nothing would save him when they reached more recent history and showed when Babidi and Buu showed up.

Whis stopped narrating during their fight when Vegeta had Goku pinned to the rock with his Ki Cuffs. Everyone turned to give him a side eye. Except for Goku who was confused by the silence.

Seeing this Nappa and Raditz burst into a sudden fit of laughter. Vegeta roared. “That’s enough!”

Bulma taking pity on Vegeta decided to announce that lunch was probably ready. There were some mummers. Whis clicked his staff causing the image he was projecting to disappear.

“Yes let’s all go have lunch. What was it we were having again Bulma?”

He walked over toward where they would be eating.

Everyone but Vegeta and Goku followed suit. Goku walked toward Vegeta apprehensively. He seemed unsure why Vegeta was embarrassed. Vegeta didn’t know if he was grateful for that or not.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

“It was pretty crazy to watch out lives like that wasn’t it Vegeta.”

“Hng.”

“Well- uh - we should go eat before Raditz and Nappa eat our share.”

Vegeta huffed.

“Oh-Kay.” Goku turned around to leave. Vegeta knew he was being rude.

“Wait Kakarot!”

Goku turned back around. “Yes Vegeta?” He asked excitedly.

“I brought those idiots back for you.”

Goku’s eyes widened.

“You’ve been spending so much time with Broly, I thought maybe you would appreciate them too.”

Goku grinned. “Yeah as long as they don’t kill anyone. Hey we should take them to see Broly. He would like that even more than me.”

Vegeta didn’t like that idea one bit, but decided not to say anything. He had already embarrassed himself enough today.

-  
_Vegeta barged into Bulma’s lab._

_“Did you know already?” He demanded, startling Bulma enough to make her scream and drop the wrench she was using._

_“Vegeta!” Bulma gasped._

“_Woman did you know that Kakarot and his wife were separating?”_

_Bulma had been clutching her chest trying to will her heart rate to go down until Vegeta asked that. She grinned slyly._

_“What makes you think I would know that?” She practically purred._

_“Tsk.”_

_“What’s the matter Vegeta? Nothing tangible standing in your way anymore? No flimsy excuse to hide behind now that Goku is no longer married?”_

_“What are you getting at Woman?” Vegeta tensed._

_“Nothing Vegeta. Just maybe you should go ask him for a friendly spar.”_

_Vegeta relaxed._

_“And maybe then you can show him how a Saiyan shows that they are interested in someone!” Bulma laughed wickedly._

_“Ridiculous!” Vegeta cried and left the room as quickly as his feet would allow._

-

Vegeta looked around the desolate planet the newly discovered Siayan had been staying on. He saw Nappa and Raditz doing the same. Goku who was familiar with the planet walked more quickly towards the cave Broly was staying in.

It was extremely awkward and forced, but the Saiyans all spent time getting to know one another. Vegeta did take note of how Broly and Raditz kept stealing glances at the other. Perhaps he had no reason to be jealous after all.

After dinner it was decided that Nappa and Raditz would stay on Vampa. Vegeta agreed thinking it was all for the best for them not to remain on Earth. He reached out to grab Goku’s shoulder and they were quickly teleported back to Earth.

Vegeta let his hand linger on his shoulder a few seconds longer than necessary. His firm muscles always felt great and Vegeta really wished he could spend more time exploring. Vegeta blushed and looked away.

“Okay well I’ll see you later Vegeta.” Goku said awkwardly before blasting off.

Vegeta stared after him long after he became a spec in the distance.

‘What’s holding me back?’

Vegeta thought about it for hours, never moving from the spot Goku left him. The sun went down and the moon rose. It was full and Vegeta still felt strange being able to stare at it with out risking transforming into his Ozaru form.

So much had changed since he came to Earth the first time. He already had admitted he had feelings for Goku. He was sure Goku returned those feelings.

Something from their disaster ‘friend date’ had scared him. Finding out he was no more special than any of his other friends smarted his fragile ego.

Goku had a unique gift of leaving those he cared about behind. Vegeta presumed he wouldn’t be enough to hold him down, he certainly hadn’t been before when he stayed dead for seven years.

Vegeta frowned to himself. He was making excuses. It was unbecoming of a warrior such as himself but he had been cowering for months. Hiding behind his shaky excuses, just as Bulma had accused him of.

Well that wouldn’t do at all.

-

Vegeta paced around Bulma’s lab, waiting for her to finish whatever she was working on enough to give him her full attention. He was agitated but more at himself for the betraying anxious butterflies in his stomach.

Bulma wiped the sweat off her forehead.

“Honestly Vegeta I’m surprised you are coming to me with this. Didn’t you want me to stay out of it?”

“This is no time to get smart with me Woman. You know I can’t do this with out you.”

Bulma smirked.

“That’s true Vegeta you are definitely going to need my help with this one.”

-

Vegeta looked around in awe. He physically had to push his mouth closed with one of his hands. ‘Bulma has truly outdone herself.’

It was truly ironic how him being embarrassed was what put himself in this position, because now he was willingly going to make a fool of himself.

In front of all these people.

Vegeta gulped.

Capsule Corp looked more like a festival than anything else. The back yard was filled with people, food, and lots of activities. He had asked Bulma to invite all of Goku’s friends.

He found him eventually, he seemed to be enjoying himself. He was certainly appreciating the food he was shoveling into his mouth practically at the speed of light.

“Hey Vegeta!” He cried with a jovial wave. Vegeta couldn’t help but let a small smile curl on one side of his lips before he controlled it.

Goku left the table in order to rush to his side, he patted Vegeta swiftly on the shoulder. Vegeta glanced down at the offending gesture but let it go since his hand was already gone before he could say anything.

Vegeta frowned to himself. That was the whole point of today, to get passed whatever it was that always held him back.

Vegeta took a chance and slid his hand down Goku’s arm in what he hoped was a natural manner.

“Hello Kakarot, are you having a fun time?”

Goku’s eyes threatened to bludge out of his eye sockets at Vegeta’s casual touch.

“Yeah I am.”

Vegeta smirked at the reaction.

“Would you mind accompanying me for a while then?”

Goku smiled so wide it literally took Vegeta’s breath away.

“Sure Vegeta, Let’s go!”

He dragged Vegeta by the arm and showed him around.

The were greeted by many familiar, and some not so familiar, faces. Every time Vegeta was pleased to notice the way he always paid special attention to Vegeta no matter who they were interacting with. Whether it was Whis and Beerus or some old friend from his childhood he hadn’t spoken to in decades. He introduced Vegeta with the utmost respect and somewhat possessive twinge. It absolutely warmed Vegeta’s heart.

He was ready.

“Kakarot can we find Bulma? There was something she said she needed help with.”

They strolled over to the very large stage located in the front. His palms were shaking. ‘I’m really going to do this!’

He headed straight for Bulma giving her a slight nod. She grabbed Goku’s attention and steered him away so Vegeta could get ready for what he was about to do.

-

Vegeta cleared his throat. Were his palms sweating? Why had he invited so many people? He was checking the crowd wildly.

Bulma snapped her fingers in his face causing Vegeta to snap out of the slight panic he was starting to have. She smiled at him encouragingly and gave him a slight push towards the stairs.

Vegeta cleared his throat again and walked on the stage. Goku was standing there waiting with a curious expression.

“Kakarot...” Vegeta paused when a loud feedback noise played over the speakers. He glared back at Bulma who was quickly adjusting the gain. She gave him a thumbs up and Vegeta resisted the urge to give her a death glare. He was on a mission after all.

Vegeta started again. “Kakarot do you know why I’ve brought you here today?”

Goku shook his head. His eyes wide with wonder and curiosity.

“I’ve gathered you here today in front of all of your friends-“

Suddenly the speakers erupted with loud thumping music interrupting Vegeta.

_“If you want it to be good girl, Get yourself a bad boy.”_

Vegeta was embarrassed at the lyrics and appalled that Bulma was attempting to be funny. He glared over at her, but the music had already been cut off.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked back over to Goku who had his head cocked with a heavily confused look on his face.

“Anyway Kakarot I’m trying to tell you-“

“_Hey boy. Look, I'm gonna make this simple for you. You got two choices. Yes or yes?”_

“That’s it!” Vegeta roared and stomped toward behind the stage where he stopped mid step as he saw not just Bulma but Whis laughing their butts off. Bulma was holding her sides and Whis was pointing directly at Vegeta.

“Uh Vegeta?” Goku tapped his shoulder.  
“What’s going on here?”

Vegeta looked over to see Goku giving him an awkward smile. He glanced back to see Bulma still red in the face but trying to shew him back onto the stage.

Vegeta fumed, dragging Goku back to the center of the stage.

“Kakarot.” He sighed. “I wanted to bring you here in front of all your friends to tell you something.”

“Wow Vegeta, what’s that?” Goku’s eyes widened as he looked around at the crowd.

Vegeta had lost all patience. Bulma’s antics pissed him off and the large crowd was making him anxious.

He looked over to see Raditz making kissy faces and Nappa making crude jesters with his hands.

“Vegeta?”

Vegeta felt Goku place a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see his face completely open and trusting. Vegeta took a deep breath.

“Look do you want to do this or not?” Vegeta snapped, gesturing at the both of them.

“Huh?” Goku asked looking around.

“God Kakarot are you really this dense?”

“Vegeta what are talking about?”

Vegeta grabbed his hand. Goku looked down at their hands intertwined like they had suddenly caught on fire.

“I’m trying to ask you to be with me, you idiot! Don’t you understand at all?”

“Hey!” Goku cried pouting. “How was I supposed to know with you being rude like that?”

Vegeta had no idea what came over him but he released his hand, and grabbed Goku pulling him down into a violent kiss.

Goku sputtered and pulled back. Vegeta worried it was a rejection, but Goku leaned down and gave him a much gentler kiss.

Beerus spit out his soda but the majority of the crowd just cheered. Vegeta paid them no mind. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Goku relaxing into the kiss.

‘Finally.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you aren’t familiar the two songs Bulma used are If You Want It to Be Good Girl by The Backstreet Boys and Yes or Yes by TWICE.
> 
> Also I got most my ideas from Nappa and Raditz meeting Whis and Beerus from my lovely SO yaminobossbitch. Love you Boo 😘


End file.
